Enough
by TeenTypist
Summary: Harry's well-meaning friends try to give him advice for surviving the summer. They tell him to stay out of trouble, keep busy, and remember that it's okay to cry. Harry decides that the best way to follow their advice is to find a distraction. COMPLETE


Disclaimer: I do not own Enough and I do not own Harry Potter. I do own my lovely little plot. 

Author's Note: This is a little SongFic I wrote to Lunch Money Criminals song _Enough_.

Enough 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Harry looked at the letters. Six different letters from six different people. But they all had one phrase in common, _Keep busy and don't think about what happened._ There were also various reminders to stay out of trouble, but the letters from Lupin, Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ron, and Hermione all said that sentence, verbatim. Down to the very last word. _Keep busy and don't think about what happened._ As if he could avoid thinking about it.

            He left his desk and wandered over to the bed. He lie down and shut his eyes, not tired in the least. It could have been a minute, it could have been ten, or it could have been an hour. Time just didn't seem to hold any meaning. At any rate, an owl swooped in through the open window and landed on his chest. He opened his eyes and didn't recognize the owl.

            The envelope had one word on it. _Harry_. He didn't recognize the handwriting; it was elegant and curvy. He wondered dimly who it was from and opened it, expecting another letter to match the other 6. He expected a letter telling him not to worry about Sirius, to keep out of trouble, and telling him that it was okay to cry.

            What he got, well, that was just a whole new story.

_Harry,_

_            I feel terrible about the way things ended between us. I still like you. I was wondering if we could try going out again sometime. Maybe this summer? I'm going to be in London this summer for a while staying with my cousin. We could go to Diagon Alley. Or you could show off a little bit of muggle London to me. Maybe we could fly around the countryside together._

_                                                            Write back soon._

_                                                            Ever Yours,_

_                                                            Cho_

            Harry considered. Sure they didn't have that much in common and things hadn't worked out during the year, but maybe he should give her another chance. It _would_ follow everyone's advice, wouldn't it? _Keep busy and don't think about what happened_. Harry decided he'd do it.  He wrote his reply to her immediately.

_Cho,_

_            I think you're right. I'll do what I can about getting to London. I promise._

_                                                            Harry_

            He sent the reply and started writing to the people who had sent the other 6 letters. To each he sent a variant of this reply.

I've found something to occupy my time. It's safe and fun and will keep my mind off of the events of last year. The only conditions are that I stay in London and get a little bit of a free rein in choosing where I go and when I go there.

            He sent those 6 letters off with Hedwig and sent Cho's letter back home with her owl after he drank from Hedwig's water dish.

            All that was left was to wait and see what would happen.

            So he waited.

            No one was in favor of his going. After many letters exchanged between them all, it was arranged that Harry would stay at Hermione's house. Dumbledore arranged Hermione's parents to go on a trip (with or without their consent or idea to the matter, Harry wasn't sure). At any rate, the Granger parents would be spending the remaining 3 three weeks of summer on a second honeymoon in Italy. The Order got to work immediately. Wards were put around the house. At least two Order members were present at the house at all times to guard Harry. Harry took the guest bedroom and shared it with Ron. Hermione and Ginny shared her own room. Exhausted Order members often fell asleep on the downstairs sofa. The Grangers' bedroom was refurnished into an office.

            The Granger home had been established as a second Headquarters (mainly with the purpose of protecting Harry; most of the other Order work still went on at Grimmauld Place, which was now under the ownership of Nymphadora Tonks).

            Harry was pleased with the arrangement because it was situated rather near to his summer distraction. Harry, Cho, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny (accompanied by 3 Order members) made the trip into Diagon Alley. Harry and Cho spent a large quantity of the day inside Quality Quiditch Supplies, checking out the latest gear.

            The two of them arranged to take a broom-ride the next afternoon with the permission of Harry's on-duty protectors. They stood in a circle/triangle underneath the area Harry and Cho would be flying in, not two miles from the house. With nothing better to do, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron came too. Ginny and Ron didn't have their brooms with them, so they sat under a tree with Hermione. Hermione was sitting between the two Weasleys, reading.

            Harry and Cho flew in circles around each other for a while. After a picnic lunch shared by all, Cho asked if she could ride the _Firebolt_. Cho sat behind Harry on the broom and put her arms around him so she wouldn't fall.

            Ron looked up at his friend. Harry was 30 or 40 feet in the air, soaring and laughing and flirting. Ron was pretty sure Cho leaned over and kissed Harry at least a couple of times. "They look happy together, don't they?" asked Ron anxiously. He only wanted what was best for his friend. If things weren't going to work out with Cho, he'd tell Harry to break up now.

            "As happy as they can be, I suppose," said Ginny, though she didn't sound as though she meant it.

            "It's not love," Hermione said simply.

            "He's 16. He doesn't need love. Does he?" asked Ron.

            "Everybody needs to be loved by somebody, Ron. Harry more than anybody," Hermione said.

            Ginny nodded. "She's a distraction."

            "But they look happy," insisted Ron. "They _are_ happy." He refused to believe otherwise because he knew his friend deserved to be happy.

            Hermione and Ginny shared a glance and let the matter drop.

**_One golden summer they drove this town  
With the windows down of his '88 Celebrity.  
Everybody could see,  
That they're meant to be.  
  
_**

            Harry and Cho spent a lot of time together. Sometimes they had permission, sometimes they didn't (it all depended on who was on duty to watch Harry that day). It didn't really matter. She was the distraction Harry needed. They talked about the latest happenings of professional Quiditch mostly. Sometimes they discussed Hogwarts and their professors. Sometimes they discussed music. They never discussed the world, or politics, or Voldemort. Nothing important like that. Just meaningless dribble like sports and music. But it was enough. Sometimes Cho came over and watched TV. They'd all line up on the couch together. Cho, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. Life was good. They'd play sports. They'd listen to one of Hermione's music players. A couple of times they even went down to the Muggle cinema.

            One time, Cho and Harry flew out at night all the way to the beach and just stayed there, doing nothing and watched the stars fade away and the sun rise above the water. Harry had gotten a scolding for staying out all night. They'd snuck out and it had taken until morning for them to track Harry down.

  
**_They spent their nights on the Jersey shore  
Where the old friends swore they would always be together.  
But he knew she was secretly  
Afraid of what the future would mean.  
  
_**

            Harry knew he was right. Cho was exactly what he needed this somewhere. She was someone who was there for him, who didn't really know about all his problems and frankly didn't care. She didn't mention Cedric more than once. She was learning to let go a little.

            Harry wasn't sure what would happen to their relationship when term started, but for now he was content. It was good summer. He had fun. Then, with 1 day to go until term started, she said those three fateful words.

            "I love you."

            Harry froze. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Cho's cousin, Tonks, Lupin, Mrs. Weasley, and Kingsley were all at the beach having an end of the summer barbeque. Why had she said that? Why had she gone and ruined everything? He cared about her, but did he love her? He didn't even know what love meant. Growing up, he never had a mother's loving touch to comfort him. Never had a brother who loved him and would take on bullies twice his size for him. Never had two parents around him who loved each other as much as they loved him. Love? What was love?

            "Harry, don't you love me too?" she asked, tearful.

            "I—"

            "Harry?"

            "I…" he hung his head. "I don't know, Cho. This summer has been great. But…"

            "Aren't I enough?" She ran back to the water, crying.

            He bit his lip. "I don't even know what love is."

  
**_And he said 'I can't define what it means to be loved.'  
And she said 'I can be sure what we've got is enough.'  
  
_**

            "Cho! I…" He thought about running after her, but would there be any point? Could he say what she wanted him to say? He didn't think so. He bit his lip until it was almost bleeding and went to sit on the shoreline alone. The tide was coming in and he was still sitting there when he was waist deep in water. Hermione and Ginny came over to bring him a plate of food and tell him that Cho and her cousin had gone home.

            Harry sat listlessly and nodded. They patted him on the back and left.

            He knew he'd made the right choice, Hermione and Ginny both knew he made the right choice. He couldn't live a lie anymore. This was as far as his relationship with Cho Chang would ever go.

  
**_So summer friends went their separate ways leaving  
Summer days and the memories far behind them  
Before they knew what they'd done,  
Their lives had begun._**  
  


            Harry came to the station with his escort as well as Hermione and the two youngest Weasleys. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all had a Prefect's meeting to get to so Harry walked through the train, looking for a compartment. He found one.

            "Luna? Mind if I sit here?" he asked, with a charming smile.

            She just waved vaguely. "Has the pain lessened?" she asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

            "Not really. Postponing it just made it worse. But I finally realized that I wasn't doing any good by pretending it didn't happen. I've got to live my life. He would have wanted me to live my life. My parents would have wanted me to live my life."

            She nodded. "Good. Maybe you learned something this summer after all?" She cocked an eyebrow.

            He imitated her as though to ask what she meant.

            She smiled. "Even in the summer, house gossip gets around."

            He smiled back after a moment and reached over and took her hand. They sat together in comfortable silence, not awkward at all. Everything in his life looked like it might just fall into place after all.

  
**_The pact they made had been long decayed  
Since those nights they stayed on the beach until the sunrise.  
But while the friends had come and gone, the summer love was  
Still holding on._**

            Hermione smiled at Ginny, "Looks like things will work out for him after all."

            "Yeah. He's got to have somebody to talk to. I think he found the right person this time," Ginny replied, smiling too.

            "Are you to going to stand there chatting with your ears against the door, or are you going to go in?" asked Ron.

            They opened the compartment door and went in, knowing Harry would be okay this year.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

So what did you think? I honestly hate Cho/Harry. It is a miserable ship that could never work out. I do however happen to be a Luna/Harry shipper. Like I said, the song I used was from Lunch Money Criminals. They are a great band and you can visit them at LunchMoneyCriminals.com and listen to music samples, get lyrics, and order CDs of their songs. This is the end of this story, but I'm going to do more 1-shot Fics with Lunch Money Criminals songs. 


End file.
